1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component unit and an electrical connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electrical connection box that is mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile, and that distributes power from a power source such as a battery to electronic instruments has been known. A known electrical connection box such as the above is an electrical connection box that includes an electronic component unit provided with a bus bar on which electronic components such as a fusible link, a fuse, and a relay are mounted, and an accommodation member that accommodates therein the bus bar; and a housing that accommodates therein the electronic component unit (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-155762).
The electronic component unit described above includes a plurality of electronic components, and there are times when all the electronic components are to be electrically connected to a single electrical connection unit such as a power terminal from a power source, for example. In this case, the bus bar includes a tab unit for each of the electronic components, and a single connection unit connected to the tab units. More specifically, each of the tab units of the bus bar is formed in a rectangular shape, and an end of each of the tab units in the insertion direction of the electronic component is coupled to a connection unit formed in a strip shape. The inner space portion of the accommodation member is divided by dividing walls, forming divided space portions (cavities). When the bus bar is accommodated in the accommodation member, each of the tab units is positioned inside each of the divided space portions. The electronic component that is accommodated in the divided space portion is mounted on each of the tab units inside each of the divided space portions, and each of the tab units and the electronic component are electrically connected inside each of the divided space portions.
Because the bus bar described above is configured of the tab units and the single connection unit, the external shape of the bus bar becomes complicated in shape. Consequently, there is room for further improvement.